VFK Early Western Movie Quest 2012
Description Western movies depicting life on the western frontier are some of the earliest movies ever filmed and have remained a popular movie genre over time. From their early beginnings as short silent films for movie "arcades," western movies continue to be produced and capture the hardships and romance of the old West! So, grab your saddle bags and your Western hat because on today's quest, we are hitting the trail to look at the beginnings of Western movies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Western Movie Film Chair! Prizes Questions 1. Western movies began even before the "talkies"! The very first Western movie is considered to be a 12 minute 1903 silent movie. It was the first movie that was shot "on location" and was written, directed and produced by Edwin S. Porter, a former Edison Studios cameraman. Even though the movie was a western, it had a rather unusual shooting location - Milltown, New Jersey! What was the name of this famous silent Western? * "True Grit" * "The Big Trail" * "The Great Train Robbery" * "A Fistful of Dollars" 2. Movies about the old West were very popular in the early 1920's, in fact, during the years between 1910 to 1920, there were nearly sixty westerns produced! These Westerns were not the classic feature length type cowboy films, they were filmed without sound and they were very short. Go to the crossroads outside of your garden gate and say: "Howdy partner!" 3. By the early 1920's movies were being made in what is considered to be the Hollywood Studio System. Movie Studios controlled the entire movie process very tightly. They owned everything that was used to produce and distribute their films, including having their actors and actresses on contract to their studio only! They were essentially a kingdom within the film industry. The studios would make film on property they owned called lots. When shooting a Western, what did most the studios use for their "on location" shooting? * Location Farms * Movie Ranches * Badlands Backdrops * Filming Farms 4. When the popularity of Westerns really began to take off, the studios needed a cost effective place to film their grand outdoor shots that had a natural backdrop of desert and mountains. Most of the studios were in Hollywood and the surrounding land was largely undeveloped. The outdoor movie ranch was a solution to their filming problems, and most of them were located within 30 miles of Los Angeles. Walk over to the outside of the Marshall's office in Western Age, and say: "Listen here, pilgrim!" 5. The first western "talkie" was a 95 minute long movie called "In Old Arizona", made in 1929. It was shot on location in Bryce National Park and Zion National Park, in southern Utah. "The Virginian" that starred Gary Cooper and was released in 1929 was filmed in the Sierra Nevada foothills in Sonora, CA. Which location was not a popular place to film Western movies? * California * Arizona * Nevada * Florida 6. The transition from silent movies to "talkies" had a large impact on the actors and actresses. Silent film actors had to communicate and tell the story largely through actions. When the "talkies" were developed, many performers did not adapt well for many reasons. Their voice may not have looked like it belonged to them. Some performers just had difficulty with reading and learning lines. Go to Outside of Merlin's Shop and say: "I don't know my lines!" 7. The western movie genre has ebbed and flowed in popularity. In the Mid 1930's to the 1950's, Westerns were at the highpoint of their popularity and some of the greatest westerns were filmed. One popular movie type starred the "singing cowboys". Which of the following Western Movie stars is not considered a singing cowboy? * Gary Cooper * Gene Autry * Roy Rogers * Rex Allen 8. The original cowboys sang around the campfire after a day of watching the herd. They would sing of life on the trail and such groups as the "Sons of the Pioneers" and "Riders in the Sky" became widely popular. Also the individual singing cowboys were highly sought after entertainers in not only movies, but radio and television. Go to the park in Victorian Age and say: "On the lone prairie!" 9. Some movie companies are very well known for Western movies. One company in particular is well known for not only their Westerns, but for giving some of the most famous western stars their start. What was the name of the movie company that made Gene Autry, Roy Rogers, and Rex Allen recognizable stars? * Lone Star Pictures * Republic Pictures * Paramount * MGM 10. Western movies have given the world a view of the Western US that has endured over time. People look at the old western movies and their portrayal of heroic good guys and villainous bad guys and form their view of this part of America from these iconic movies. Go to the Front of the Hotel in Western Age and say: "Ride off into the sunset!" Answers 1. "The Great Train Robbery" 2. Go to the [Crossroads outside of your garden gate and say: "Howdy partner!" 3. Movie Ranches 4. Walk over to the outside of the U.S. Marshalls office in Western Age, and say: "Listen here, pilgrim!" 5. Florida 6. Go to Outside of Merlin's Magic Shop and say: "I don't know my lines!" 7. Gary Cooper 8. Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "On the lone prairie!" 9. Republic Pictures 10. Go to the Front of the Grand Hotel in Western Age and say: "Ride off into the sunset!" Category:Quests